The World Left Behind: Run
Southern Pan-Africa July 23rd, 2032 Hunter was getting used to moving on his leg, pushing through the pain with a combination of scavanged pain medication and sheer willpower. He and Joseph had been moving through the wartorn area of Southern Pan-Africa for a few days now, the both of them trying to find some form of civilization after both agreeing that the mission should be aborted due to the extreme loss of human life upon entry. Joseph was focused on just getting through the blistering and humid heat of jungle, the locket around his neckalce hit his chet and clanged as he moved steadily, but not so fast that Hunter could not keep up with him. The two continued like this until they reached a clearing, Joseph throwing up a closed fist and bending his knee to get into the crouched position, it took Hunter a bit of time to crouch down, but he got there eventually. The small town itself was eerily quiet, no sounds of people, machienery, or anything really for that matter. The afternoon sun casted shadows down onto the ground, and the sun got caught into Joseph's eyes as he gazed around the few buildings in his line of sight, scanning them for movement. He rememebered the horror stories he had heard from the squad of Delta Company that had been deployed into Southern Pan-Africa during a joint military operation with the Pan-African military to root out Islamic militants hiding in the combat zone of Africa. The Infected swarmed the group and nearly wiped them all out, save for two of them who managed to make it back to New Carthage. They were just two men and if almost ten men with heavy combat experience could be nearly wiped off the map by those things, Joseph didn't want to risk it. He threw his hand in the air and pointed to right, suggesting that the Hunter and him move towards the right, not taking the risk of going through the ghost of a town. The duo moved around the town at the edge of the clearing not wanting to signal anything that could be within its borders, which as they moved they determined was the right move. As they moved they saw a small glimpse of the carnage within the walls of the town, dozens and dozens of bodies, most looked as if they had been ripped apart and had parts of them removed, quite forcefully. The duo moved as silently as they could trying not to alert the demons which surely were waiting in the darkness. They tried, but they failed. Joseph heard the running first, it sounded off as if someone were shuffling quickly instead of just regular running. He turned around to see where the sound was coming from and was gifted with the sight of a member of the Infected rounding the back corner of one of the buildings near the clearing. His eyes widened as he saw the creature and only one word left his mouth as he ordered Hunter: Run.